The Fan
by whitem
Summary: The story of an obsessed fan continues, per rquest by the readers.  This may have overtones of movies you have seen, but it's not a copy of them.  Hope y'all like.  Chapter 5 is now posted...  New ending.  Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

I just kinda started typing, an idea formed, and this came out. Should I continue, or let it fade into obscurity?

Disclaimer: I have not, and probably never will own the characters involved in the following…

The Fan

_What's it been?_ A 21 year old Kim Possible thought to herself as she continued to drive on a lonely stretch of highway. _Almost 2 years, hasn't it?_

The break up of her and Ron was… monumental. It was known through out Middleton as "Black Monday", as it was a Monday evening when it had happened. Somehow, the media was able to find out what had occurred, and instantly dubbed the Monday after July 4th with this slightly melancholy distinction.

The asphalt continued to disappear underneath the vehicle's tires, but Kim's thoughts were anywhere but on her driving. She thought back to that fateful night so long ago.

…x x x x…

Two pairs of tear filled eyes stared into each other; one pair was Baby Brown in color, the other two were Gorgeous Green.

"I… I can't… believe (sniff) this Kim." Ron said, fighting back the torrent of tears that were threatening to soak his cheeks.

"Yeah…" Said Kim. She too was fighting the maelstrom of emotions. Neither of them had wanted this to happen, but as they say, "Things happen".

Ron had ended up attending one of the most prestigious culinary schools in California, and Kim had been accepted into, of all places, Yale! As a result, the two were on opposite sides of the country.

Oh, they could talk to each other over the phone, and even use the Kimmunicators every once in a while to communicate, but the width of an entire country can strain even the strongest of relationships. The cold hard fact was that they were spending so much time communicating with each other, both of their grades had been slipping… drastically.

The strangest part of all this… they were saying their good-byes over a communication link. At least they could look into each other's face, even if it was a picture composed of thousands of mini-LED's. Each of them could tell that the other was trying desperately not to cry.

Kim continued to speak. "Yeah… (sniff) When you graduate, you're coming out here to Connecticut to see me, right?"

"Of course Kim! I just wish you would be able to see me graduate. It really sucks that it happens to land during a finals week for you. (sniff)"

They both then spoke at the same time. "I Love You so much…"

"Jinx…" Kim said, smiling sadly, but without her usual gusto.

"I just don't understand why we couldn't just cut back talking with each other. You know, limit ourselves to just once a week… or even once a month?" A slight wine started to enter into Ron's voice.

"We already talked about this Ron. It… just wouldn't work. We… need to cut this off… now. Our futures are just too important."

"But…" Ron knew she was right, but it didn't make his heart feel any better.

"Wait for me?" Kim asked, her eyes threatening to release the dam waters that had built up.

"Of course KP. I just hope you'll do the same for me…"

"Is there any doubt?" She said with a smile and paused. "Ron? I… gotta go. I have to get to bed for an early class tomorrow."

"I will always love you Kimberly Possible."

"And I will always love you, Ronald Stoppable."

The screens on each of their Kimmunicators went black, closing the chapter on each of their lives.

…x x x x…

Kim wiped a tear from one of her glistening green eyes as she continued to drive on a lonely stretch of the two-lane highway. It was about 8 o'clock in the evening, and she had about 3 more hours of driving to get to her destination.

After driving in silence for about 30 more minutes, she reached over and clicked on the radio. She pressed the scan button, hoping to hear something she liked. Suddenly a voice came on the radio she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Casey Kasem?" She said out loud, and stopped the scan. She listened as the radio legend spoke.

"Once again, I would like to thank Ryan Seacrest for letting me guest-host tonight's show. Now is the time I would like to read to you a letter I received for a long distance dedication.

"Dear Casey. I won't give you my full name, but my first name is Ronald. There has been someone in my life ever since I was 3 years old, someone whom I love very much. We went through grade school and high school together as best friends. Our last year in high school we finally realized that the two of us were madly in love with each other, and we were inseparable.

"Then the worst possible thing happened. We ended up going to colleges on opposite sides of the world. Well, maybe not literally, but it sure felt like it. Our studies began to suffer as a result of us trying to stay in contact, and we made a decision to separate, hoping to get back together at the end of our tenures.

"I'm going to graduate in the next month, and then I'm going to go see the Love of my life. I just hope she has waited for me. Casey, if you could, I would like to send a Long Distance Dedication to the one person I love more than anything in the world, Kimberly.

"Would you please play the song (hissssssss)…." The radio fuzzed out temporarily as she passed under a large steel bridge.

"Ronald… here is your Long Distance Dedication."

Kim just stared at her radio. She couldn't believe it! It just had to be her Ron! "Thousands of miles away, 2 years apart and he still loves me!" Kim reached over to turn up the radio.

She had taken her eyes away from the road for just a few seconds, but that was all it took. Just as Kim raised her head to look back down the road, a large truck was bearing down on her going the opposite way in her lane!

Cranking the steering wheel to the right in an effort to miss the large 18-wheeled vehicle caused the back end of her car to swerve out, and the front bumper of the truck clipped her left rear quarter panel sending the car into a spin! The back of the spinning car came around, caught some dirt on the edge of the road, and began to flip! Thankful for her seatbelt, Kim just gritted her teeth and tried to hold on for dear life!

As the car flipped a couple of times, the action caused the airbag to suddenly inflate! It burst out with a loud bang, just as the car landed on its side for the last time. Kim's head had been thrown forward from the forces of the car rolling, and when the bag went off, it slammed her head into the side window, shattering the glass!

The car finished it's roll and ended up on the roof, wheels spinning, and the hissing sounds of a dying car. Kim groaned as she found herself hanging from the seatbelt, half-conscious. Her hands were fumbling for the seatbelt release when the acrid smell of fuel reached her nose.

_It's going to explode!_ Kim's fogged brain thought, and she finally was able to get the seatbelt to release, dropping her from the seat onto the roof of the car. _I've got to get out of here!_

She blinked, causing her left eye to start burning, and then she noticed why. Blood was streaming down her face from a serious wound on her head, most likely from when she smacked it on the side window. Then the pain hit! Thankfully it didn't last too long though, since blackness claimed her as she completely lost consciousness.

Just before Kim blacked out, she saw a pair of Nike clad feet stand next to her window and a pair of hands reaching in to pull her out.

To be continued…?

* * *

Well… that's it for now. It's now up to all of you, the readers. Are you hooked enough for me to continue? If not, I'll let it go. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Readers have spoken! After numerous comments, and some threats of bodily harm if I don't continue (no, not really), here is chapter 2. Hope y'all like! Thanks to all the readers, and a HUGE thanks goes out to all who have reviewed this chapter: AtomicFire, CajunBear73, MrDrP, RI00014, Lonestarr, Yankee Bard, BigJames321, Jeriddian, Aero Tendo, yvj, MaliciousMortal, cpneb, kim's 1 fan, Shizizaam, and romantic-cancer. I see a few new reviewers of my stories, so I hope y'all like this.

Disclaimer: Argh! I've said this so many times! I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters! Although I am introducing one of my own in this fic…

Chapter 2

"… And now Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to call forth the one student who has done what we ALL thought impossible. He has graduated from the Arnold Schwartzenheimer School of Culinary Arts of California in just a matter of 2 years, where it would normally take four. This is virtually un-heard of!

"Not only has he graduated in record time, but he has also graduated Suma Cum Laude. Students, let me call forth one Ronald Dean Stoppable!"

Ron hardly noticed the thundering applause of nearly 500 students as he walked across the stage to accept his diploma. To him it was no big graduating as fast as he did, but he was pleasantly surprised that he had done so with honors. He had learned the previous evening that he had done so, as he was waiting for a final test result. His only response to the Dean's call telling him of the award was a simple "Thank-you", and hung up.

Now as he walked across the stage at this milestone of his life, he could only think of one thing. Strike that… One person. Kim. The fact that his diploma and standing in the school pretty much guaranteed him an open door at any four star and above restaurant really wasn't that important to him right now. As soon as the ceremony was concluded, he was going to be headed to the airport for a cross-country flight.

…x x x x…

As soon as Ron had turned 18, a trust fund became available to him that had been growing with checks from Bueno Nacho, and royalty checks from producing the single "The Naked Mole Rap". Needless to say, he was set for life at least 10 times over. As a result of this, every time Ron flew, he always took First Class.

During the first hour of the 6 hour flight, he dozed on and off. Scrunched up against the window using his coat as a pillow, he missed the first pass of the stewardess. By Darned if he was going to miss the second time!

Forcing his eyes open, Ron smacked his lips together, and blinked a few times in an effort to bring himself out of a near comatose state. The sound of the rattling wheels getting closer finally brought him the rest of the way out of his fog-soaked brain.

Squinting from the bright light in the planes main cabin, he raised a finger to get the shapely brunette's attention. "What can I get for you sir?"

"Any clear soda and a bag of peanuts, please." As the woman reached into the cart to retrieve his order, Ron suddenly thought of all the times he and Kim had flown on planes just like this. They weren't all as nice as this one, but there was one consistent fact about them all. They all had peanuts!

The stewardess stood, and brought out a green and white can, and started to get a small cup of ice when Ron spoke again. "No ice, thanks. Just the can."

"Going for the hard stuff, huh?" She said with a flirty smile as Ron took the can from her hand.

"Yeah… just trying to cut down on my caffeine intake."

"Can I get anything else for you, sir?" The Stewardess asked with a bright smile, and then she brought her hand to her mouth with a slight gasp, and a look of recognition on her face. "Oh My God! You're… Ron Stoppable, aren't you?"

"Uhhh… yes, I am." Ron said, clearly a little worried that a complete stranger had just said his name.

"I am a HUGE fan of you and Kim Possible!" She looked down at the empty seat by Ron. "May… I?

"Sure." Ron replied, and then looked at her nametag. "… Alissa."

"Oh, I am so sorry! My name is Alissa Vanderson." She held out her hand and Ron warily shook it, wondering where this situation was going. "Don't worry… I'm not a nut like some of the others I'm sure you've met. Mr. Stoppable…"

Ron quickly held up his hand. "Please… call me Ron."

"Ron…" Alissa said, slightly dropping her chin and looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes, the bangs of her dark brown hair framing her face. "Is it true?"

"Is… what true?"

"That you and Kim… broke up?"

Ron sighed sadly, even though he was inwardly surprised that the news of he and Kim's breakup was known clear across the country. "We didn't really… break up. We just… took a break. You know, to finish our higher education. In fact… I'm taking this flight to go see her and reconnect. It's been over two years now since we've seen or talked to each other."

"Damn." Alissa said under her breath, and seemed to slightly deflate.

"I'm sorry?" Ron had heard what she said.

"Oh, it's nothing. It was nice talking with you, Mr. Stoppable. Oh… let me give you my condolences on loosing Rufus."

"Thank you. I guess it was the little guy's time to go. He was pretty old after all."

Standing back up, Alissa gently lay a hand on Ron's leg and spoke. "If you need anything else Mr. Stoppable, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank-you Alissa… I will."

…x x x x…

After Ron finished his soda and peanuts, he fell asleep again and didn't wake up until he heard the pilot announce they were on final approach to their destination. The fact that he was up late the previous night making an appearance at his Dorm's final party, and getting up early for the commencement ceremony this morning had finally caught up to him. He had a few disjointed dreams about Kim, but their memory faded as soon as he woke up.

Now he felt rested, and ready to go find her. "Well… I just hope she has waited for me, like each of us said we would." Ron mumbled to himself as he pulled his carry-on baggage out of the overhead compartment.

When he departed the plane, Alissa was standing near the exit saying good-byes to the passengers. "Good-bye, Mr. Stoppable." Ron gave her a look, and she smiled. "Ron… Hope you had a pleasant flight."

"Thank-you, I did." He then disappeared up the ramp as he entered the airport.

…x x x x…

Not having ever been in this airport, Ron had to look at the signs to direct him towards the luggage carousels. To get there, he had to go down a large escalator, and about half way down he saw a line of different people, all holding signs of different people's names. They were limousine and car drivers looking for their clients.

At the end of the line Ron's eyes stopped when he saw his name on one of the placards being held by a shapely brunette dressed in a police officers uniform. As a result of his inattention, Ron didn't notice that he was near the end of the escalator, and as soon as his feet hit the floor, down Ron went, dropping his carry-on bag and falling flat on his face. He was lucky no one was behind him.

Just as he stood, the brunette officer had walked over to him, picked up the bag, and handed it to him. "You must be Ronald Stoppable."

"Yes…"

"I'm officer Anita Director."

"Hey! Are you…"

"Yes, I'm related to Betty Director. She's my Aunt."

"Wow… small world." Ron said as he took the bag. "So why has GJ sent me a car? They don't know I'm here. Do they?" He looked around conspiratorially.

Anita giggled. "No… I work for the local police department. Now let's pick up your luggage so we can get going. They're waiting for you."

"Who's… waiting for me?" Ron was starting to get worried as they arrived at the luggage carousel.

"Oops… I'm sorry, I guess you don't know yet. I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"Just what is going on here?" Ron said and looked down just in time to see his suitcase pass by. "Pardon me, excuse me!" He said as he pushed through a small crowd to chase after his bag.

Walking back to Officer Director with his suitcase, Ron stepped right in front of the young woman and asked her point blank. "Has something happened to Kim?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable. I can't go into any details as to what has happened. I…"

"You're going to tell me what's going on, right now!" His raised voice had drawn some interest by passers by.

Anita gently took Ron by the elbow and directed him towards the exit. "Please Mr. Stoppable! You must govern your emotions."

"I must do what with my emotions?" Ron said, but not as loud as before.

The officer sighed, and said, "Please don't talk so loud. There's nothing to be upset about. We just need to get you…"

"Downtown. I know. So what are we waiting for?" He said, and immediately headed for the exit, which had a police cruiser parked right in front. He stopped by the car, seemingly in thought. "Wait a minute… How did you know I was arriving here?"

"You forget, Mr. Stoppable…" The officer said smiling. "I'm related to Betty Director."

Ron tossed his bags into the back seat, and sat in the front. "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier Officer. And by the way… call me Ron."

Anita Director smiled as she put the car in gear. "That's quite all right Mr. … Ron. You can all me Anita. Now I'm just dying to hear about this failed project my Aunt told me about called 'The Ron Factor'?"

The car drove off with Ron laughing, and then he proceeded to tell her the story on their way to the police station.

…x x x x…

Kim woke up in a soft bed, and glanced around wondering where she was. The last thing she remembered was a large truck hitting the back end of her car. She sat up quickly, and immediately regretted the motion.

"Owwww… My head…" Her hand went to the source of the pain, and she felt a bandage wrapped around her head. After the wave of pain subsided, Kim looked around the room in an effort to see where she was.

"Definitely not a hospital room." She muttered as her eye landed on a dresser, which had a number of action figures of her, Ron, and Rufus. Above the dresser on the wall were a number of newspaper clippings, each had a headline that included her name in one fashion, or another. "Kim Possible Defeats Drakken, Again", "Team Possible Saves Hundreds After Flood".

While reading the various headlines, she didn't notice that someone had entered the room. When the person finally spoke, Kim gave an involuntary jump of surprise. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." A voice said shakily.

"Where am I?" Kim asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"You're in my home." The woman replied.

"And you are…?"

"Kimberly Possible! I surprised at you!" The woman said, her voice shaking slightly. "I met you one time when you stopped a run-away truck filled with chemicals that Dr. Drakken had stolen. Afterwards you had an impromptu autograph signing, and I got all three of your autographs! See?"

She held up an open book, and sure enough, there was her and Ron's signature, along with a paw-print of Rufus. Kim felt a sadness inside when she saw Rufus's print. Ron hadn't even contacted her when he passed away. She had to learn of his death through Wade.

"I'm sorry…" Kim said shaking her head and slightly wincing from the motion. "I don't remember. You must realize… we meet a lot of…"

"But Kimberly! I'm the president of the local Kim Possible Fan Club! You simply MUST remember me? My name is Carla?" The woman paused, looking at Kim's face for some sort of recognition. She got none. "You know? Carla Dubois?"

"I'm sorry Carla… I…" Kim was cut off when the woman slammed the book shut and raised her voice. She hugged the book against her breast tightly, and her voice was a mix of screaming, laughter, and confusion, hers eyes on the verge of tears.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! I'm your biggest fan!"

To be continued…

* * *

I'm trying to create another character here from scratch, and will go more into detail of Carla in the next chapter. I hope I ended this chap with sufficient suspense. Laters... 


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. My parents were in town for the holidays, and that took all my time. Anyway's, as obvious as it seems, here's chapter 3. Since the mail 'bot seems to still be down hard, I'll just say thanks to all who left a review for the last chapter. It wouldn't make sense if I replied to all reviews, and then they might get lost in the system somehow. I hope y'all understand. I just hope all questions are answered as I progress.

So a BIG Thanks goes out to the following for reviewing: AtomicFire, RI100014, CajunBear73, MaliciousMortal, Yankee Bard, Joe Stoppinghem, TexasDad, romantic-cancer, Etherelemental, Lonestarr, Star-Eva01, and yvj… As soon as the mail 'bot is fixed, I'll start replying to reviews again.

Disclaimer: Umm… I don't think I own the Kim Possible characters, do I? Eh… thought not. But there are a few in here I have made up on my own, like Carla Dubois, Anita Director, and Detective Carlson. So please don't try to copy my OC's. They're very dear to me. Thanks…

Chapter 3

Anita Director steered her cruiser into the lower level parking lot of the downtown police station laughing her head off. "And after my Aunt Betty found out there was nothing to this 'Ron Factor', she started to put millions into the study of a Naked Mole Rat?"

She laughed a bit more, and then continued. "I keep telling her that GJ is more and more like the Government, and this just proves it. Throwing money into something frivolous that wastes the tax-payers money."

"Hey…" Ron said sounding slightly defensive. "That study actually discovered the fact that Naked Mole Rats have a society that is VERY close to the way we humans socialize."

"I know, I know. I actually saw a documentary on them just last week on The Knowing Channel. It's just still kinda funny to me, and a little disturbing."

Both opened their doors, and exited the car. "This way please." Anita said with a come-hither look hooking her finger towards herself. As Ron stepped around the back of the car, she turned around and began walking towards an elevator located in the near corner of the parking garage.

The ride two stories up were uneventful, and quiet. Ron just whistled quietly to himself as he teetered back and forth from his toes to his heels. Anita was standing just behind Ron ramrod straight, but she had a small smile as she glanced at Ron's butt. She silently wondered to herself if there would ever be a need to frisk him.

The doors opened to a very busy and noisy room. Phones were ringing constantly, and old-fashioned typewriters could be heard clacking away. "That way." Anita said, pointing with one hand, and guiding Ron with her other on the back of his shoulder. She could feel how tense he was.

Suddenly a female voice could be heard yelling from a nearby hallway. "C'mon! I didn't know you were a cop! It was a sting I tell you, a sting! That's illegal in this state! And how was I supposed to know your actual name really WAS John?"

The owner of the voice then stepped out into the room as a male officer behind her was escorting her. She had cuffs on and he was physically pushing her along. The woman wore a red dress that was cut way too short in the front, and rode high on her hips. She had on black fishnet stockings, and 3-inch high heels.

She wore way too much make-up, as the lipstick was smeared around her mouth, and she wore a blonde wig that was all askew. The make-up laden eyes found Ron. "Hey there… Big boy. How's about you help a lady out, huh? I'll make it worth your while baby…"

Taken aback, Ron wasn't sure what to say. This was the first time he had ever actually seen a hooker. "C'mon Ron…" Anita said sternly. "Don't make eye contact, just let them go by."

The hooker leaned back into the officer that was behind her, trying to keep an eye on the blonde boy who she thought she could con into helping her, as he pushed her along. Wisely he listened to Anita, and averted his eyes downwards.

"Yeah? Well screw you too, Blondie!" The woman yelled out as the officer gave her a shove and made her move into a room that effectively cut off her rants. Silently everyone in the room thanked the city's decision to pop for sealed and soundproofed rooms to conduct interrogations in.

Anita led Ron to a glass door that had the name "Detective Carlson" etched into the glass. She lightly knocked, and then opened the door a crack to stick her head in.

"Detective?" She said. "I have Mister Stoppable here." After her announcement, she opened the door and Ron stepped inside the office.

…x x x x…

"So…" The large man behind the steel desk said as Officer Director silently closed the door behind her. "You're half of the famous 'Team Possible', huh?"

"Y… yes sir." Ron said, feeling quite nervous.

The heavyset man waved a huge mitt of a hand towards the old oak chair opposite of where he sat. "Please, sit down. We have some information for you."

When Ron sat, Anita stood behind him, her hands behind her back, her eyes looking straightforward. "At ease, Officer Director." Anita visibly relaxed, but still held her hands behind her back.

"Do you know why you're here?" The detective asked Ron while staring at him with cold blue eyes.

"I… I thought it had s… something to do with Kim."

"You're right. Very perceptive, aren't you?"

"Well, I do what I can." Ron said, calming down a little bit, but just a little.

"Yes, this meeting IS about one Kimberly Anne Possible."

"What's happened?" Ron asked suddenly. "Is she OK?"

"Well, you see Mr. Stoppable…" Detective Carlson leaned forward, his chair creaking. "Miss Possible has gone missing."

…x x x x…

Kim lay in the bed looking at the woman standing next to her. Carla continued to hug the autograph book tightly to her breast, and was breathing out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide, but the grin was not as big as it was just a few moments ago.

Kim had a half-smile plastered on her face in an attempt to not show her nervousness, but the facade was failing. Fast. Kim spoke again. "So… uhh… Carla, you brought me here after the accident?"

"Yes… yes I did." Carla responded after shaking her head in an attempt to pull her self out of the near frenzy. "I've read all about emergency medicine. I hope I bandaged your head correctly."

"Can I look at it?" Kim asked, trying to sound as non-chalant as possible.

"You can go check it in the bathroom just down the hall. I'll show you." Carla whirled around and reached in front of her just as she stepped to the door. Kim could have sworn she heard the click of a lock being disengaged.

"Please, follow me." Carla said over her shoulder, and Kim gingerly uncovered herself and placed her feet on the floor to stand up. It was at this point that Kim noticed all she had on was her underwear.

"Carla?" She called out just after the woman had left the room. "Where are my clothes?"

Stepping back into the room, Carla spoke. "Oh I'm sorry… here, I'll get something for you." She walked over to a nearby built-in closet, slide the door aside and pulled out a very thin, almost hospital-type quality robe, and handed it to Kim.

"Where's the clothes I was wearing earlier?" Kim said as she also thought to herself, _Something is not right with this woman._

"They're… um… in the wash. Yeah. They must have gotten dirty when you had your accident. Now please, put on the robe, and follow me to the bathroom."

Putting on the robe, Kim's 'weirdar' was screeching in her head. She followed Carla to the bathroom, and glanced around, noticing a small window above the bathtub. She walked over to the small vanity above the sink and inspected the bandage. If Kim hadn't known better, she would have thought a professional nurse had done the job.

"Not bad, Carla." She paused for a bit. "Um, Carla? Can I… use the bathroom?"

"Why do you… Oh... Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Go right ahead."

Carla left the bathroom and Kim quickly locked the door behind her. She then quietly stepped into the bathtub and reached up to the small window, sliding the opaque glass to one side as silently as possible.

Performing a flawless 'Chin-up', Kim lifted her self just high enough to see outside. Quickly looking around in the diminishing light of day Kim could tell she was on a small farm, but didn't know where it was. She saw a large barn and a tractor just a few yards further. Beside that, she also noticed an old blue and white pickup with a red camper top on the bed.

_There's my ticket out of here, if I need to escape,_ she thought. Silently she let herself down, and then realized she really did need to use the facilities. After flushing, Kim opened the door to step out into the hall. _Now I could have swore that I locked that door._

…x x x x…

"Missing?" Ron said, not quite believing what he had heard. "What do you mean missing?"

"Do you not know the meaning of the word?" Detective Carlson said with a gruff voice. "I had a feeling that you weren't very…"

Officer Director interrupted sounding a bit annoyed. "I think what the Detective is trying to say Mr. Stoppable is that Kim did not make it to her late morning class today."

Carlson shot his subordinate a glare that was not lost on Ron, and cleared his throat before speaking again. "The class instructor called into our office reporting that she never showed. Miss Possible has had 100 percent attendance up to this point. We made a few inquiries around at the college, and found out that she had left early this morning for a drive in the country. Her roommate Sam also told us that Miss Possible had informed her she would be back no later than 12 noon.

"It's now…" The Detective looked at his watch. "Almost 6:30 PM. I'm sure you know we can't officially call this a missing person case until 24 hours have passed, but we also know the nature of Miss Possible's past dealings with some, shall we say… interesting characters.

"At this point though, we are checking out everyone." He looked at Ron with his cold stare again. "And I mean everyone."

Ron was shocked, to say the least, and immediately thought to himself, _Who's Sam?_ Then he said, "You honestly don't think that I…"

"It's OK Ron." Anita said as she silently stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's just procedure. All we need to know is where you were early this morning."

Detective Carlson harumphed, and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, making it squeak again. The sound was now starting to grate on the base of Ron's spine. He raised an eyebrow at Ron. "So…?"

"I… I was getting ready for graduation. The commencement was at 8:30, so I was up at about 6:30 to get ready."

"Was anyone with you?" The detective asked without moving.

"No. I live alone at the apartment." Ron felt like he was getting the 3rd degree, and his voice started to rise with tension as he spoke. "You don't honestly think I could do something to Kim, besides the fact that I was clear on the other side of the United States?"

…x x x x…

Just as Kim stepped out of the bathroom, Carla was standing right there, waiting for her. "Carla? I… would like to go home. I… don't suppose you could take me back to the college?"

"Why Kim… why would you ever want to leave? Do I not make a good Host?" Carla took a step closer.

"Yes… Yesss, you do make a good Host. It's just… there's some people expecting me."

"Like who?" Carla said with a raised eyebrow. "You and Ron Stoppable broke up, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

Carla took another step closer, and Kim noticed that the woman had one hand behind her back. "Um… No, not really. We just… needed time off from each other. We had… other priorities to take care of." Kim took a step back.

"I idolized you Kim." Carla said, her voice starting out low. "I followed all of you and Ron's adventures the best I could. Every fight you had with Shego, I cheered when I found out that you had won. I CHEERED Kim!

"I've read all about you. I know you almost as well as you know yourself, Kim." Carla took another step forward, and Kim took another one back. "I know that you and Ron met in Kindergarten. I know when the two of you had your first kiss… and I know all about your relationship. I wanted you two to MAKE it Kim! I didn't want to see the two of you break up. You couldn't. You… shouldn't have done it."

Again Carla stepped forward, and Kim took another step back, but this time her bare foot hit a wall. "Shouldn't have done what, Carla?" Kim was trapped and she knew it. She had backed herself into a dead end part of the hallway.

"You and Ronald should not have separated! The two of you are my life Kim. MY LIFE! This house?" She indicated with her hands and eyes. "I took out a second mortgage so I could travel the world, just like you. I've seen all the famous places you've been.

"I've seen what was left of the building made of cheese. I've been to the everglades where you almost lost your life to a crocodile." Her voice was raising both in pitch and volume. "I've been to the junkyard in New Jersey where you first met Motor Ed! I even visited each location of those escape pods that you went to in an attempt to find Ron!"

Carla was now breathing hard through her teeth, but was starting to calm down just a bit. Kim was pressed up against the wall at the end of the hall, feeling the Wanes Coating press against her back through the thin robe.

"Now you're not together anymore. Now you're not going on missions anymore. I don't know what to do with my life anymore, Kim!" Carla took a deep breath, and she seemed to have calmed down.

Kim took the opportunity to try and say something. Putting her hands out in front of her with her palms slightly up, Kim tried not to look aggressive. "Carla…? It's OK Carla. We… That is, Ron and I… we never really broke up. The media took it that way and ran with the story. We're going to get back together after our tenures in college. We still love each other Carla."

The woman just stood in front of Kim with her head down and one hand behind her back. "I don't believe you." She mumbled barely loud enough for Kim to hear.

"What did you say Carla?" Kim asked, and took a half step forward.

Suddenly the woman in front of Kim reared up from her slumped posture, and the hand behind her back flew out and the Kim saw the flash of something metal in her hand. Kim instinctively brought an arm up to block whatever it was that Carla had in her hand.

…x x x x…

"I think we should take a ride, Mr. Stoppable."

"A… A ride, sir?"

"Officer Director, would you like to come with us? I'd like to show the young man here what we found about an hour ago."

"I would be glad to," Was Anita's reply as she fought to hold back a large smile.

- - - -

The three of them rode in relative silence for about 45 minutes, and Ron just looked out the back window of the cruiser, watching the sun set below the horizon. "There it is, up ahead." Carlson finally said and Ron looked ahead to see the flashing red lights of another police cruiser.

"Follow me." Was all Carlson said, and he exited the car. Officer Director and Ron had to hurry to catch up to him. They walked up next to the Detective, and looked down at what they noticed he was looking at.

"These skid marks tell a story." He pointed to other marks on the road that were lit up by a couple of spotlights. "There was an accident here involving a car and an 18-wheeler."

"How do you…" Ron started to ask.

"Look over there." The detective said pointing at the initial set of skid marks further up the road. "See those two heavy black marks? That's where Miss Possible first slammed on her brakes. Follow me."

Ron and Anita did as he said. "See these much lighter marks here that arch over?"

"Yeah…" Both Ron and Anita chimed.

"That's where the Semi turned into the other lane at a high rate of speed. I'd say it was going about 70. See how the two black marks curve into each other and become one?" The other two nodded. "That shows the car was sliding sideways at that point. And see how it stops here? Well, that's where the truck hit the car and sent it airborne for a few feet. You can see the gouges in the road where it hit a couple times.

"Now here's the strange part. The car was sitting on it's roof here as you can see by all the broken glass from the side windows. Over here, is a set of brand new tracks in the dirt. Looks like it was a Dually. Most likely a Flat Bed of some kind."

Ron had followed everything up to that point, but had one question. "What's a Dually and a Flat Bed?"

"It's a kind of tow truck." Anita answered.

"Oh I get it." Ron said as a light went on in his head. "It's the ones that carry the entire car on the back."

""Yup," Was the short affirmation from the Detective. "The next question is though, why did someone remove the car from the scene, and where did they take it? We also haven't had any reports of any Semi Trucks with front-end damage at any of the local shops that work on that size of truck."

Detective Carlson fixed Ron with a look. "We also know that you have various contacts that have access to both of these kinds of vehicles. We also know that the media reported that you and Miss Possible broke up about 2 years ago. Jilted love is a powerful thing, Mr. Stoppable."

"You… You don't think that I had anything to do with this, do you?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his voice started to rise in both nervousness and anger. "I told you where I was at the time this happened. And what's this you're saying about jilted love? We BOTH still love each other Detective Carlson! The media got it all wrong! I just flew out here to finally see her after graduating from college!"

"A whole two years early, I might add." Carlson said, crossing his arms.

"Anita…" Ron said turning towards the officer. "You believe me, don't you?"

"This may all be just circumstantial evidence Mr. Stoppable, but it's enough in my book to have you arrested on suspicion."

"Of what?"

"The kidnapping of Kimberly Possible."

"What!" Ron was completely flabbergasted.

"Officer Director, if you would." Carlson said as she stepped up behind Ron. She gently brought Ron's arms behind him as she clicked the handcuffs over his wrists. "Mr. Ronald Stoppable, You have the right to remain silent. You have the right…"

To be continued…

* * *

Again, sorry this took so long. Hope you liked the chapter… (Double cliffies… Don't ya just hate those things?) 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long for me to post. (At least it seemed long for me) I like to try and update at least once a week. Anyways, I sent out responses to those who reviewed chapter 3, and I hope y'all received them. This mail-bot issue is a real pain in the you-know-what.

There's a little thing going on called The Fannies where you can vote on stories and authors. Please, please, if you like anything of mine that you have read, and feel it's deserving, nominate/vote for it, by all means! I currently have two nominations in the Best AU/Crossover category, and if you can't decide which one to vote for, my fav is "Not Quite Human", a crossover with "The 6 Million Dollar Man". It's my longest story to date. Feel free to nominate/vote for any of my other stories that would go into a different category. OK, I'm done plugging myself now.

Let me thank all those who posted a review for chapter 3… (I love all you guys, really!): MrDrP, CajunBear73, AtomicFire, RI00014, Dr.Jones, Yankee Bard, Lonestarr, Bubbahotek, Joe Stoppinghem, qtpie235, and Etherelemental.

Disclaimer: I did not create any of the characters involved within the franchise called "Disney". Though I did create a couple characters in here that I'm kinda proud of; Carla Dubois, and Anita Director. 

Chapter 4

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Dark brown eyes blinked open from a restful sleep and wrinkles furrowed the brow of Wade Load as a terminal continued to beep incessantly. Rolling onto his side Wade immediately regretted his action as the breath of his bed partner assaulted his nose.

"Percival! You mutt! Get off my bed!"

Wade pushed the Irish Setter away from his face making the dog jump off the covers, and he brought his feet around and set them onto the cold linoleum floor. He sat there looking around his room with half-lidded eyes trying to find the system that had so rudely woke him up.

After looking around for only a few seconds, Wade focused on the one system that he hoped would never be needed. The screen saver was gone, and flashing on the terminal was the statement: "Ron Stoppable detected, Kim Possible detected".

His mind flashed back to the successful argument he had had with both Kim and Ron citing that it would be a good idea to have this system in place before they went off to college.

…x x x x…

"Now tell me again why you want this system in place?" That was good ol' Ron for you. It always took a couple of different ways to explain anything remotely complicated to him before he completely understood.

Wade sighed and went over it again a second time. "Basically it's a system that will keep tabs on all Police networks looking for any mention of either of your names. It will then pinpoint the location of the Police Station where it originated from, and let me know that you guys need assistance. This way you won't have to carry around any kind of Kimmunicator."

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place Wade?"

"I did Ron. It's just… Oh, never mind."

…x x x x…

Ron was taken back to the police station and placed in a small holding cell while Detective Carlson started some paper work. He went to his office while Officer Director led Ron to the cell.

"I'm so sorry about this Ronald." Anita began. "Detective Carlson usually doesn't make snap decisions like this. I have a feeling this might have something to do with the fact that you and Kim Possible had put a nephew of his in jail."

"His nephew? I… can't think of anyone that we put in prison with the name Carlson."

Anita Director explained as she closed the cell door, and twisted the key in the lock. "He was on Carlson's sister's side of the family, so he has a different last name. It was Lerhman, not Carlson."

"You mean _Francis_? Francis Lerhman? Frugal Lucre is the nephew of Detective Carlson?" Ron's voice rose a bit at the revelation as he gripped the bars in front of him.

"Shh… Not so loud Ron." Anita gently placed a hand over one of Ron's as he gripped the bar tightly, and rubbed her thumb along his white knuckles. "I may be able to help you get out of this. Detective Carlson is brazen enough to try and go around his superiors to get this arrest processed without checking any leads. I can inform the right people that will stop his mad quest of revenge on you and Kim."

After she finished speaking, Ron finally noticed what Anita was doing with her hand, and now she was leaning towards his fingers as if to give them a kiss. He quickly released the bar and pulled his hand back just in time. Anita's lips connected with the cold steel bar.

Pulling her face back with a worried look, she gave a little pout. "Ron… Don't you like me? I feel that we, you and I… made some sort of connection here. Besides, don't you want me to help you get out?"

"Anita…" Ron said as he reached through the bars and gently took Anita's hand. "I'm so sorry if I led you on. I have a… tendency to not notice girls reactions around me. I still love Kim. She's the reason I came here. I forced myself to study harder than I ever had before just so I could hurry and be with her again. I do like you, but as a friend. I hope you can see me as a friend, too."

Anita lowered her head, and Ron saw a small tear trickle out of her tightly shut eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"It's… it's OK Ron. I just… I've never seen such devotion in anyone. (sniff) Even after you've been away from her for such a long time. In fact… I was listening to the radio this morning and I heard your Long Distance Dedication. It didn't fully hit me as to who had sent it and whom it was for until now. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. " Ron said, as he dipped his chin in embarrassment, his cheeks turning a light red.

"It was so perfect. I really like the band…"

"Officer Director!" Carlson's voice boomed in the small hallway. "Are you fraternizing with the prisoner?"

Anita quickly stepped back as both her and Ron retracted their hands. "No! No sir! We were… just talking. I thought I could get some more information from him, but he won't cooperate." She winked at Ron in a way that Carlson couldn't see.

Detective Carlson looked at her warily, and motioned for her to come with him. "Come with me. I need some help entering this report into my computer. I sure wish they wouldn't have changed from PC (copyright) to Mac (copyright) systems. The delete function is completely different!"

Before Anita left Ron alone in his cell, she mouthed the words 'I'll be back'.

…x x x x…

Kim felt the sting of hard metal hitting her wrist, and then a ratcheting sound. She had closed her eyes as Carla brought her hand down, and now Kim opened them to see a handcuff attached just above her left hand.

"Wh… what are you…? Ahhh!" Before Kim could get another sound out she was yanked down the hallway as Carla had a hold of the other end of the handcuff. She walked quickly back into the bedroom where Kim was earlier, and before Kim could say or do anything, Carla had attached the other end of the handcuffs to the metal headboard of the bed.

"Why have you done this Carla? Why?" Kim wailed as she tugged unsuccessfully on the handcuffs making a racket.

"I don't need to give you a reason, Kim. Now I think it's best that you get some sleep, and we'll talk about this in the morning. OK?" If Kim's eyes had been lasers, Drakken would have been proud.

…x x x x…

"Carlson!" Captain Morrison's voice boomed over the general noise of the room. "Get your Butt in here. Now!"

Detective Carlson heard his Captain's voice through his door, and cringed. Quickly he walked across the room to the Captain's door, and knocked. "Well, don't just stand out there, come in!"

Detective Carlson meekly entered into his superior's office, and sat down in a wooden chair. "You called for me sir?"

"I just received a very perplexing message on my computer, Carlson. Do you know what it was?" The Captain was chewing an unlit cigar in his mouth as he spoke.

"No sir…" Was the quiet reply.

The Captain stared Detective Carlson in the eye and asked him point blank. "Did you arrest Ronald Stoppable?"

"In my defense sir, I would like to…"

"No excuses Carlson! Release the boy… NOW!" Captain Morrison stood up and walked over to a picture of his daughter and… who else? Team Possible. She was lying in a hospital bed after being hurt from a Lil' Diablo Robot, her arm in a sling. Kim and Ron were flanking her on each side signing their names on the cast. Rufus was there also, putting his paw-print on the plaster. A small tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he gently stroked the picture of his daughter.

Carlson was just exiting the office when Captain Morrison turned his head sideways and spoke. "After you release him, clean out your desk. You're fired."

…x x x x…

It was still fairly early in the evening as Kim lay there on the bed wondering how to get out of this sitch. She was half asleep when the door creaked open. Kim decided to lay there and pretend she was sleeping to see what Carla would do.

The woman walked around the bed, and gently took Kim's other hand that wasn't handcuffed. She heard the jingling sound of a second pair of cuffs.

_She's going to attach me spread eagle to the bed!_ Kim thought, and decided to act. She pulled her hand away from Carla before the woman could get the cuffs on her, and wheeled her self off the bed. Looking around, Kim saw a small vase on the end table and grabbed it to use as a weapon.

"Please, Kimberly. It's for your own good." Carla said, trying to calm her down.

"How can you say this is for my own good, Carla? I've done nothing to you, and you handcuff me to a bed?"

Carla started to crawl across the bed to get to Kim. She didn't want to walk around, as that might give Kim an advantage. Just as Carla got to the edge, Kim shoved the bed with her foot, causing her to fall on the floor at Kim's feet, and Kim brought the vase up high and… paused.

"I'm sorry, Carla." Kim whispered, and brought the vase down on the woman's head, knocking her unconscious.

Immediately Kim started to go through Carla's pockets and found the key for the handcuffs. She immediately released herself, and left the house heading for the old pickup, and her freedom.

Right away Kim wished she had grabbed something for her feet as she was barefoot, but paid no mind. She crossed in front of the barn, and its main doors were wide open. Lit up by a full moon, she could barely see the backend of a flatbed truck parked inside. Then she saw something that made her blood go cold. On the back of the trucks bed was a car, and she could read the license plate. It was her car!

At seeing this, Kim stopped in her tracks, trying to wrap her mind around this new piece of information. Slowly she walked just inside the doors of the barn, to get a better look. Just as she reached out to touch the rear bumper of her totaled vehicle, Kim thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, making her peer into the darkness of the barn

Her blood may have been cold before, but now it was almost frozen. It almost turned solid when she heard and recognized a voice behind her. "You shouldn't have seen that, Kim."

The next sound was the distinct (Ka-chink) of a shotgun racking a shell into the chamber.

…x x x x…

Anita Director walked down the small hallway that led to the cell where Ron was being held. Detective Carlson told her that Ronald was free to go, no more questions asked.

"So I'm just being released?" Ron asked, and stepped out of the cell as soon as the gate was slid to the side.

"Yes, you are. Carlson has been fired over this little fiasco, so if I were you, I wouldn't come back here for a while."

"But I can't leave!" Ron said, his voice starting to rise again. "We've got to find Kim!"

"We…?" Anita said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I do need a car, and someone who knows the town." He paused for a bit, thinking. "Can you take me to the scene of the accident again?"

"You mean you want me to help?" Ron nodded, smiling. "Even after I hit on you?" Ron nodded again, but slower. "I think I see what Kim likes about you so much."

…x x x x…

Anita and Ron had gone back to the parking garage and went back to the cruiser they had taken from the airport. It was a car that was checked out in Anita's name, so she had to keep it with her for her entire shift.

It wasn't too long and they arrived at the accident site again. This time, there were just barricades around, and no other vehicles. The headlights of the car were illuminating the area where Kim's car had been on it's roof.

Ron spoke as they started to get out of the car. "Now if there was only a way I could get ahold of…"

The CB speaker in the car crackled to life. "_Dispatch to Officer Director, Dispatch to Officer Director. Over."_

Anita reached back in the car and picked up the mic for her CB. "Director here, whatcha got, Mable? Over."

_"I have a Mr. Wade Load on the line, and he's looking for Ronald Stoppable. Is he with you? Over."_

"He sure is. Her you go." She handed the mic to Ron who gave it a funny look.

"Press the button on the side when you want to talk, and when you're done, say 'Over', and then release the button." Ron nodded that he understood.

"This is Ron… Over." He chuckled at the CB talk.

_"Ron! Wade here! I'm glad I was able to get a hold of you. The Police Station has filled me in on what's happening. Are you guys at the accident site right now? Over."_

"Sure are, Wade. Is there anything you can do? Oh, and by the way, it's good to hear your voice again, buddy." He released the button, but heard nothing. Then Ron realized he didn't say 'over'. He keyed the mic again. "Over."

_"It's good to hear from you too."_ Wade paused. _"OK, I've got you on satellite lock. The scenes pretty cold, but let's see what I can pick up with the infrared."_

After waiting for less than a minute, Wade came back on. _"The trail is almost completely gone, but I was able to pick up two trails that lead away from the site. One is from an 18-wheeler, and the other is what looks like a 3-ton dually. I'm guessing it's some sort of tow truck. Over."_

"Do they go the same direction? Over." Ron asked.

_"Yes, they do. Good guess Ron. I would bet dollars to doughnuts if you follow where they went, which is to a farm about 2 miles away, you'll find Kim."_

"Mmmm… Doughnuts." Ron said without keying the mic.

"Get your mind on the situation." Anita said, chastising him.

_"Just follow my directions, and from the light of the full moon you should have no problem. Over."_

Both of them got back into the car, and taking directions from Wade, they headed off on an over-grown dirt road that was nearly perpendicular to the highway.

…x x x x…

Carla spoke. "Stop right there Kim. Please, don't move."

"What is this Carla?" Kim said, holding her hands out to her side in an attempt to show Carla she wasn't going to try anything. "Why do you have my car here?"

"You shouldn't be here, Kim."

"Why Carla? Because I found out you're trying to keep me here?" Kim's voice was starting to shake, from both the coolness of the night air, and from her nerves. She started to turn around to face Carla.

"I said don't move!" The voice behind her barked, and Kim froze in place. "Now you've done it, Kim. Now you've put me in a position that I did not want to be." Did her voice sound… sad?

"What are you going to do, Carla? Sh… shoot me?"

Nothing. There wasn't a sound behind her.

"Car… Carla?"

The reverberated sound of the shotgun blast inside the barn caused Kim to flinch just before it felt like Shego kicked her square in the back, and she fell forward. Before the blackness took her away, two things went through Kim Possible's mind. Ron, Ron, and… Ron. Okay, three.

…x x x x…

Anita Director and Ron found the farm relatively quick with Wade's directions. They came in on a long gravel driveway, and the first thing they saw was the old farmhouse.

As they drove slowly along the side, the two heard the distinct sound of a gun blast, and Anita tromped on the accelerator. They came around the backside of the house fishtailing and dust flying, and the first thing Ron saw was an 18wheel truck with some front-end damage.

The headlights came around and landed on two individuals. One was standing over another that was lying on the ground just inside a barn door. What Both Anita Director and Ron Stoppable saw next made their eyes bug, and their jaws drop in horror. The woman standing over the prone person brought a long gun down near the head of the person on the ground, and fired again!

Immediately Ron saw red hair move from the blast of the gun, and he instinctively knew who it was.

Without realizing what he had done, Ron's hands began to glow a bright blue, and the door of the cruiser flew off its hinges, landing about five feet from the vehicle. He jumped out screaming one name.

"Kiiiim!!!!"

Ron saw the woman look up, and she brought the shotgun to bear on him. The next thing he heard was the roar of a very loud gun…

To be concluded…

* * *

Well, I hope y'all still like this.

I'm not sure if I should apologize for the end of this chapter or not… Sometimes I can just be wicked.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't forget to participate and cast your vote in the Fannies! I have two stories nominated in the same category, so I'm hoping everyone picks the same story so all votes go towards it. (I'm partial to "Not Quite Human"). (end plug)

Disclaimer: Any Kim Possible characters used in this story were not created by me…

Thanks again to all who reviewed my last chapter: CajunBear73, creativetoo, Lonestarr, AtomicFire, qtpie, Joe Stoppinghem, Etherelemental, US.Steele, Bubbahotek, Dr. Jones, and yvj…

Chapter 5

Previous POV of Clara Dubois:

Clara stood up from her prone position on the floor of the bedroom, her feet crunching on pieces of the broken vase Kim had hit her over the head with. She brought a hand to her temple and lightly pressed in an attempt to lessen the pain.

Looking to her left, she saw the handcuff's that had held Kim in place dangling from the headboard. "Damnit Kimberly…" She mumbled.

Carla stumbled a bit as she tried to hurry out of the bedroom talking to her self. "I did that to protect you Kim! I can't control Cujo. Especially at night."

On her way out of the house, Carla went to a closet located underneath the stairs, and grabbed her 12 gauge shotgun. She grabbed a handful of shells and hurried out of the house dropping some of them as she tried to load the gun on the run.

Coming around the corner of the house Carla stopped cold at the scene that was presented to her. Kimberly was standing in front of the open barn door looking at the flat bed truck that held her car. The light of the full moon lit the area up well, so she could see a few feet inside the door. In the shadows of the barn, Carla could make out two slits of eyes about 2 feet off the ground.

"Please Cujo… No," Carla muttered to herself.

Carla had raised the Wolf/Shepherd mix from a pup after finding him abandoned in the country where someone had dropped him off, no doubt afraid they couldn't control such a volatile mix of dog. As he got older, Cujo became more brazen, and dangerous. At night he pretty much "Ruled the Roost", and if anyone came around the farm that he didn't know, he would attack with the slightest provocation.

Now he was stalking Kimberly, and Carla was afraid for the redhead's life. If Cujo attacked Kim, she would have to shoot her beloved pet. Carla slowly and quietly walked up to just a few yards behind Kim, keeping her eye on the dog/wolf, as he was silent and in stalking mode.

Carla called out to Kim.

"Stop right there Kim. Please, don't move."

"What is this Carla?" Kim said, holding her hands out to her side in an attempt to show Carla she wasn't going to try anything. "Why do you have my car here?"

"You shouldn't be here, Kim."

"Why Carla? Because I found out you're trying to keep me here?" Kim's voice was starting to shake. She started to turn around to face Carla.

"I said don't move!" Carla hissed, and Kim froze in place. "Now you've done it, Kim. Now you've put me in a position that I did not want to be."

"What are you going to do, Carla? Sh… shoot me?"

Carla didn't say a word as the wolf mix began to step out of the shadows without Kim noticing, and started to come in on her left flank.

"Car… Carla?"

Cujo jumped in attack intent on tearing the throat out this intruder, but the blast of Carla's shotgun hit him in the middle of his leap. His body continued on and slammed in the back of Kim, knocking her down where her head hit the bottom of an overturned metal bucket. The clang reverberated throughout the barn.

Cujo's body slid off of Kim's back, his blood smearing and soaking into the thin robe she still wore. He wasn't quite dead though, and the dog was still intent on taking out this person he thought was a danger to his owner.

With teeth bared, Cujo started to drag himself up toward his victim's neck, and just before he was about to bite down and sever his prey's carotid, a flash of light landed on him and the body of his victim. The last thing he heard was Carla weeping and saying, "I'm sorry Cujo."

The blast took off half his head, spraying blood onto the side of Kim's unconscious form.

"Kiiiim!!!!"

Carla stood up at the sound of a voice she didn't recognize, and as she did so, her movement inadvertently brought the gun up in what looked like a threatening manner.

The blast of a different gun rang in the night and Carla fell backwards as if hit with a sledge hammer, her chest burning.

…x x x x…

Ron dug a finger in his ear in an attempt to stop the ringing, and looked over at Anita Director. She was in a classic shooter's stance, her hands trembling as they held a Desert Eagle .45 Cal. Handgun. Her finger kept pulling the trigger even though the slide was back, obviously empty. She only had one round loaded in the gun.

Ron reached out to her shaking hands, and before he was able to touch them, Anita dropped the gun and brought her hands to her face as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"I… I shot her. I… I killed… someone!" Her knees gave out as Ron caught the distraught officer, and let her gently down to the ground.

"You had to do it, Anita." Ron said softly. "She would have killed me."

Ron looked up at the body of Kim, and then stood back up. "I'm going to check on Kim, Anita. OK?"

Anita nodded in her hands as she continued to weep for the poor soul she had just killed. This was the first time she had ever drawn on anyone. Ever.

Ron walked up to the side of Kim, and his eyes immediately landed on the large blotch of red on her back. He immediately thought that this was where she had been shot, but then he saw a dark gray form lying beside her. Cocking his head sideways in slight confusion, Ron followed the streak of blood as it led from Kim's back to a gaping wound on the side of a dog. It was the DOGS blood!

He then noticed that half the head was missing, and Kim was splattered with blood and assorted pieces of flesh as a result of the blast. The dog's still bared teeth were just grazing the skin on Kim's neck.

"She shot the dog." Ron said to him self in astonishment. "She didn't kill Kim, she killed the damn dog!"

As he knelt down at Kim's side, he heard her moan and also noticed she was starting to move. Gently Ron placed a hand under one of her shoulders, and rolled Kim onto her back. There was a small gash on her forehead where she had struck the overturned bucket.

"Kim…?" He said. "Are… How do you feel?"

"Like a truck hit me." She said, and then grimaced at her own choice of words. "I'm… alive?"

Ron helped her to sit up, and looked over at Carla's body. She seemed to still be alive, as they could hear her heavy, raspy breath. "I guess she killed this… it looks like part wolf… before it could kill you."

Kim winced as she stood with Ron's help, and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears squeezing out of her tightly clenched eyelids. "I Love You so much, Ron. I'm so glad to see you."

"I Love You too, Kim." Ron said as Kim raised her head from his shoulder and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

Then they spoke at the same time saying the exact same thing. "Let's never separate again." Their lips met in a much waited and anticipated kiss that both had wanted, no… needed for the past 2 years.

The moment was interrupted by a gurgling cough from Carla. Anita was standing back giving the couple their moment, and all three went to Carla's side.

Anita had a bit more control than before, but tears still streaked her face. "I'm so, so… sorry. I… shouldn't have shot. I… thought…" She fell to her knees at Carla's side, and Ron and Kim knelt down beside her.

"It's…(cough)… Okay." Carla was trying to speak. "I… (wheeze) shouldn't have done to you… what I did, Kim. I… I was just try… (wheeze) trying to protect you."

"Please… Please Carla, don't talk." Kim said, "We'll… we'll get some help." She looked at Anita, who nodded and stood up and went back to the cruiser to call for an ambulance.

Carla continued to try and speak. "K… Kim? R… remember wh...(cough)" This time some blood frothed out of her mouth. "When I s… said I… I was your… biggest f… fan?"

"Yes Carla, yes I do." Tears now streaked Kim's dirty cheeks. As she tried to give an encouraging smile. "And I am honored you feel that way."

"I… it wasn't jus… just you." Carla wheezed out again. She took one of Kim's hands and then weakly reached for one of Ron's who was still kneeling at Kim's side. She took both their hands, and placed them together. Kim and Ron intertwined their fingers together as soon as they touched.

Carla clenched both of their hands in hers, and spoke again, her voice fading. "I'm… YOUR," She indicated their clenched hands giving them a light squeeze and shake. "Biggest… f… fffaaaann…"

Carla's last breath passed her lips and her body went limp, her lifeless brown eyes staring out at nothing. Ron reached over and gently closed her eyelids.

Ron then drew Kim into a crushing hug, and both cried into each other, rocking back and forth as they both sat on the cold ground. Off in the distance they could hear the wail of sirens that would be silent when they returned.

…x x x x…

After Carla's body was loaded into the ambulance, the doors were closed, and it slowly left the farm. Still holding onto each other, Kim and Ron stood by the cruiser giving each other small pecks on the face.

"Guys?" Anita said, reluctant to interrupt the two. "We really should go back. I need to write a report. Both Kim and Ron then took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm sorry, but there's not enough room for all three of us in the front seat. Besides, I'm missing a passenger door."

"Oh, right." Ron said sheepishly as he opened the door for Kim.

"I don't suppose you can tell me how you…" Anita started to say.

"No, I can't." Ron quickly replied.

"I guess I can come up with _something_ for an explanation." Anita muttered as she started the engine.

They rode in silence on the way back to the main highway, and as soon as the tires hit pavement, Kim spoke up. "Wait a sec… If Carla owned the tow truck… why was that 18 wheeler on the farm also?"

The car was now accelerating on the highway, and Anita started to look nervously into the rearview mirror, strangely silent.

"Anita? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I think you're about to find out an answer Kim." Both Kim and Ron turned around to look out the back window and saw the 18-wheeler barreling down on them!

"Who's driving it?" Kim yelled. "Ron! Can you see?"

"Not yet… but I might have an idea who it is…"

Anita Director continued her silence as she concentrated on the road pushing the police car to its limits. As it hit 100 mph, the car sputtered and started to slow, and dropped below 100.

"Damnit!" Anita screamed. "They told me at the garage that the Speed Limiter was removed! I can't even go 100 miles an hour!"

In what seemed mere seconds, the 18 wheeled truck came up behind the car, and everyone could see who was driving. It was the currently unemployed Detective Carlson!

"He was at the farm!" Ron said loudly. "But how did he get there? And why is he chasing us in a big rig?" The front bumper of the large truck connected with the rear of the Police Cruiser, and Anita fought to keep it on the road.

"I always knew this guy was nuts!" Anita yelled over the roar of the big diesel as it was much louder now that a door was missing on the car. "He either followed us out here, or stowed away in the trunk of my cruiser!"

"What!" Kim exclaimed. "How could he do that?"

"There's a release on the inside of the trunk lid in case anyone is locked in… Hang on!"

The truck slammed into the back of the cruiser again, this time the bumpers temporarily locked where there had already been damage to the front of the truck. Anita swerved to the right causing the rear bumper of the cruiser to be ripped off, and it went under the front tire of the truck, causing it to blow out!

Almost immediately the truck jerked to the left, and went into the dirt on the side of the road. The bumper that had come off of the cruiser was now jammed in behind the tire pressed into the fuel tank. The left front tire started to shred, and the force of the rubber slamming into the now mangled bumper shoved it into the tank, puncturing it causing diesel fuel to pour out.

The truck then veered back onto the road, and sparks started to fly from the end of the bumper that was now dragging on the highway. One spark landed in the right place at the right time, and ignited the fuel trail on the road. Again the truck jerked to the side as the driver over corrected, and it jack-knifed! The momentum pushed the now cock-eyed truck about a hundred more feet, and it finally came to a stop, smoke rolling from the tires.

Anita slammed on her brakes locking them up, and smoke rolled from her tires as well, filling the car with the smell of burnt rubber. She got out, and opened the back door for Kim and Ron to exit the back seat.

All three stood there waiting for Carlson to exit the truck, and suddenly all three saw what was about to happen. Flames raced on the highway where the fuel had leaked, heading straight for the truck! In a matter of seconds, flames encircled the cab.

Kim and Ron started to run forward to help Carlson get out, even though he had just tried to kill them. Anita stopped them both by grabbing each of their wrists. "It's too late!" She yelled, and almost immediately the fuel tank on the side of the truck erupted in a gigantic explosion, sending a ball of flame skyward.

All three instinctively ducked and turned their backs, but Ron's eyes stayed on the explosion a split second longer. His eyes glowed blue, and he ducked down just after the girls did, covering them both with his arms.

Not even knowing he had done it, Ron had sensed that a part of the truck, the driver's side door actually, was hurtling directly at them! When he covered both girls, a blue bubble of energy formed around the three of them just before the door reached them, and deflected the door milli-seconds before it could slam into their bodies! It would have most likely killed all three.

…x x x x…

Captain Morrison held the report in his hands as Officer Anita Director stood in front of his desk, waiting.

"You expect me to believe this?" He said, the ever-present unlit cigar dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"I only put in there what actually happened, Sir." She answered crisply.

"Huh… " He glanced over at the picture of his daughter and Team Possible on the wall, seemingly in deep thought.

"Sir?" Anita asked, wondering why her now direct superior had suddenly gone quiet.

His normally rough voice seemed to soften for a bit. "It's nothing. Nothing at all, Detective Director."

"Sir?" Anita prompted again. "What about Kim and Ron?"

He looked at her for a couple seconds. "Oh, yes. They are free to go."

…x x x x…

Anita walked back to the holding cell, and opened the door with a creak. Kim and Ron were sitting on the single cot, holding each other close. It was as if they never even noticed that she was there.

Anita Director cleared her throat. "Ahem… You two are free to go now."

The two sitting on the couch stood and started to walk towards the open cell door, but the Detective stopped them both before they could exit. "The two of you still need an escort while inside the building. I'm sorry, it's policy."

"Do you need to handcuff us again?" Ron asked.

"Only if you really, really want me to." Anita said and gave him a smile and a wink.

"Umm… no. That's not necessary." Ron said suddenly feeling nervous. He never noticed the look of mild jealousy wash over Kim's face.

The three walked through the Police office, and out the front doors. As they stood standing at the top of the steps, both Kim and Ron breathed in deep. Even with the slight pollution, the air outside was still better than the stale, heavy air inside the Police Station.

"What now, Ron?"

"I really think we should pay our respects, Kim."

Kim's temper began to flare a bit. "Even after everything she did to me? Ron, I never thought…" She looked into his deep brown eyes and saw the sadness. "… OK, you're right."

It had been less than a week since entire incident occurred, and only a day since the burial of Carla Dubois. Only three people attended the graveside funeral, Kim, Ron, and Anita. The dirt covering the grave was still fresh and a lone yellow rose lay across the brown earth, making a sharp contrast of colors.

"I wonder who put that there?" Kim said, referring to the rose.

Ron shrugged as he stepped up to the simple in-ground marker. The inscription was simple. _Carla Dubois, 1968 – 2006. May She Rest In Peace._

"I still can't believe your going to do this Ron. I mean… it could be considered desecration, you know." She glanced around nervously as Ron knelt by the marker, and performed his duty.

It didn't take long, and he stood up next to Kim taking her hand in his. "Don't back out now Kim. You agreed to this to. Well… What do you think?"

Kim looked down at what Ron had done to the marker. The new letters now etched onto the stone shimmered a light blue for a few seconds, then died down to nothing.

The added inscription beneath the years of Carla's life was the following…

_To Carla: You will always be our biggest fan._

_Team Possible_

As they turned and walked away from the small and unassuming grave, Kim leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and said, "You know… we're not in the world saving business anymore. I have to go back to classes on Monday."

"I know… I know." Ron said. "But we are back to being a… team, aren't we?"

"Of course." Kim said with a smile and a playful poke in his ribs. "You just need to get a job so you can pay your half of the rent."

Ron closed the car door after Kim sat down in the passenger seat and one last time he glanced back towards the small grave. With his head turned, Kim didn't see his eyes glow a light shade of blue.

…x x x x…

The cemetery grounds keeper walked by the freshly filled grave about 10 minutes later, and looked down at the marker. His eyes scrunched together at what he saw. "I don't remember that being there…" He said, and reached down and traced the small rose that was etched onto the stone. "Nice workmanship though. Almost as if it was part of the stone…"

The end…

* * *

My muse for a continuation of this story has completely left me standing in the cold here, so I just decided to change the ending so it wouldn't need one. 

Hope y'all don't mind…


End file.
